


First Meeting

by SkyStormsong



Series: To be the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Modern Character in Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Pulled into the video game Skyrim, Arianna finds that Danny has suffered her fate as well.My try at modern people in video games.





	First Meeting

"Well, hello, fair maiden!"

I glanced up from cleaning my sword and tightened my grip on the hilt of it in surprise. "Holy fuck, you're Dan Avidan."

Yes, my brain reassured me, that was Dan Avidan (A.K.A. Danny Sexbang, my heart added, fluttering) standing in front of me. Granted, Skyrim's steel plate armor hid a good portion of his string bean body, but without the helmet his standard Jew-fro framed his currently shocked face. I tossed my oil cloth to the side and covered my face with my hands, a blush filling my cheeks, and mumbled, "Sorry. Lemme start over. Hi."

He gave a small laugh. "Uh, hi to you too." He gestured to the fallen log I was sitting on by the side of the road. "May I join you?"

"Sure!" I scooted over, snatching my oil cloth from the ground. Dan unbuckled his sword belt and leaned it against the log before sitting gently beside me. On his back hung his shield, something about the size of a steel shield, with a blue background and a bright red Star of David that stood out as the heraldry, the colors and symbol I recognized from his Danny Sexbang costume.

Once settled down, he turned to me and held out a hand, "Well, you know I'm Dan. Can I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Uh, it's Arianna." I took his hand and we shook, sure that my cheeks were turning a deeper red. "I prefer Aria though."

"And I'd love it if you called me Danny," He added with a smile. "So," He leaned back as much as he could on the fallen log and stared up at the clouds. "You're stuck in here too?"

"Oh," I returned to cleaning my sword, melancholy filling me. Seeing Danny had let me forget that I had been sucked into the video game Skyrim a month ago. "Uh, yeah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, him staring at the clouds and I cleaning my sword. I was sheathing it, done cleaning, when he spoke up, "Wanna travel together?"

I glanced at him. He was still staring at the clouds, but his fists were balled up on his knees. "I...Sure? I don't see why not." I answered, standing and buckling on my sword belt. Thoughts flew through my head of spending the days ahead of us together and had to shake them free, hiding my new blush by busying myself with grabbing up my bow from where it rested against my backpack.

Danny slammed a fist on his knee and shot to his feet, making me jump a bit. "Perhaps if we're together we can figure it out!" He rushed to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me to face him. His eyes were alight with excitement. "That has to be it. That's why we ran into each other today! We're meant to travel together, uncover the mystery!" He was practically grinning from ear-to-ear as he continued. "We're to find the Dragonborn!"

"Find the--what?" I stared up at his chocolate brown eyes as I puzzled out Danny's thoughts. In the month I had been in Skyrim, I had seen plenty of dragons off in the distance, but I had always figured that there was already an established Dragonborn in the world. It never occurred to me that maybe he or she wasn't, that there wasn't a hero for all of this. "Wait, there's no Dragonborn?"

"Yeah, there's no one." He released his grip on my shoulders and started pacing along the side of the road we stood along. "I've been asking around and all I get are stories. But the event at Helgen's already happened. And the dragons!" He stopped in front of me and gestured to the both of us. "We--we could be the Dragonborn!"

I blinked at him. Us? Dragonborn? I opened my mouth to argue but closed it, thinking. If there was no Dragonborn in place, perhaps one of us were to be it. I had noted when I first started taking stock of the whole situation the first week in Skyrim that even though I looked like myself, I was decked in my character's armor and weapons and had her skills. Having discovered I could summon lightning to my fingertips had nearly scared me out of my armor. The same must of happened to Danny, being himself with all the skills of his character.

"Okay," I tucked a stray hair behind an ear. "Let's say, hypothetically speaking of course," I paused and huffed out a breath. "Let's say one of us is Dragonborn... How do we find out?"

Danny seemed to be practically hopping where he stood, he was so excited as he answered, "We go slay us a dragon, baby!"


End file.
